


After The Fall

by fandomgalcentral



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Possible Character Death, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: Secrets. Lies. Betrayals.It's been nearly a century since John Mitchell left for war. Now in the present time, Nancy Ann reunites with her former flame. However, her feelings conflict with her job with some unsavory figures. With Mitchell back in her life, will she have the power to betray him or save him from what his ultimate fate entails? How far will she go to keep Mitchell and his friends Annie Sawyer, George Sands and Nina Pickering safe from those who wish to "cure" and tear them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

1917- 

 _The pub is quiet, almost abandoned due to the war. However, there were still a few people. Only one was the one she had her eye on._ _It would probably be the last time_ _t_ _hey saw each other for a while at least._  

 _“Hello Mitchell.” The familiar female voice said, making him nearly jump with surprise at her silent appearance._  

 _“Hey Nancy.” He responded softly then looked away. He found her incredibly beautiful, but so did every other man in Britain, Ireland and farther off_ _, even in America. She didn’t seem interested in anyone other than him._ _He didn’t understand why as_ _s_ _he took a seat next to him._  

 _“They haven’t shipped you off yet. When do you expect to be gone?”_  

 _“Tonight at some point. I expect relatively soon.”_  

 _She smiled. There was something about John Mitchell that took her breath away. She gently touched his shoulder, giving a soft squeeze._  

 _“Then let’s make the most of this. Tell me, do you still dance?” A small blush crept on his face as he set his drink aside._  

 _“Would a beautiful lady such as yourself like to dance?” He swallowed._  

 _“I would be glad to.”_  

 _They stood up, as his hands gently grabbed her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder gently. Her dark hair pulled back in loose curls as if she didn’t have a care in the world. He held her protectively as if this would be the very last time. Fate had other plans for them._  

 _“Nancy?” A whisper._  

 _“Yeah?” Her voice soft like silk. He handed her something small and shiny on a small chain. She looked up at him, confused as she took it._  

 _“Keep it. As a small token of our friendship.”_  

 _Gently, she caressed his cheek as her lips touched his softly as they held each other._  

 _“We’ll see each other again, Mitchell. I promise.” She whispered and then was gone. Like a ghost. He was soon gone after that and as John Mitchell would discover, the world wasn’t as it appeared._  

 _Secrets were a hell of a thing._  


	2. Chapter 2

_20_ _10_ _\- Bristol, England_

_“Your job is to stake out John Mitchell. Find him, study him. You know what you must do, just don’t kill him. Leave that to us.” The voice said as the line went dead._

_“Damn.” She muttered and placed the phone back in the cradle._

_During his lunch break at the hospital, Mitchell didn’t notice her at first. He walked right by as if no one was there. He turned around for a brief moment, time freezing as he noticed. Emotions stirred. Was it her? The woman he loved once upon a time before his affliction? No, it couldn’t be. It was worth a shot to find out, he decided. He approached the table and passed the cup over._

_“Lemon tea with a splash of honey.” He said as she looked at him with surprise._

_“Hey stranger.” Her smile brightened considerably as she stood and hugged him. It had been nearly a century since they had seen each other as she returned to her seat and Mitch took his seat._

_Holy shit, she looks fantastic, he thought._

_“Is it really you? My god, you’ve changed!” He whispered, excitedly. Mitchell couldn’t hide his joy. She blushed._

_“It’s funny what time does to you. You make a good vampire. How have you been handling it?”_

_“How did you-?”_

_“I have eyes everywhere Mitch. Plus, I can smell you from a mile away.” She winked and it was his turn to blush. He ran a hand through his hair as she took a sip of tea, watching him closely, her now blonde hair braided back and her hazel eyes studying his body language._

_“So what happened to you_ _, Nancy? I swear you looked different when I last saw you in the pub.”_

_“I was. Then anyway. I’m able to change myself now. Appearance wise, I mean and change my voice with that._ _” She looked away_ _. “I’m sorry for not checking in you. I worried for you after the war and if you were still alive.” He could tell she meant every word as his hand gripped her own. He dropped his voice._

_“Hey, I’m fine. I’ve been fighting my own instincts. The bloodlust and all that.”_

_“I understand that. All too well. Do you remember when we met? A year before you went to war.”_

_“Oh yes. At the british gala party, I believe. You wore a red glittery sleeveless dress that touched the floor. You could dance.”_

_“You were the dancer. I just followed your lead is all.” She replied awkwardly as their eyes met for a second then looked away._ _She pulled her hand away suddenly, startl_ _ing_ _Mitchell. Something was wrong. He could feel it._

_“Nancy, what are you doing here? After all this time. The rumors said you were dead.”_

_“I was dead.” She looked at him darkly, her eyes going black a moment then changing back. “I’m scouting.”_

_“Scouting? For what?”_

_“Just scouting. It was great seeing you, Mitchell. I hope you’re doing well.” She stood_ _just a bit to quickly as she spilled her tea on herself. Shit._

_“Don’t move.” Mitchell left a moment then returned with some napkins and started to wipe it off as best he could. The space between them didn’t seem to exist as the spark returned, both of them staring into each other’s gazes. His hand gently brushed her cheek ever so lightly. She quickly backed away._

_“I’m okay, Mitchell. It was good seeing you.” Once again, like a ghost, she was gone. Mitchell stood there with napkins in hand, not sure what just happened._ _George came up at that moment._

_“You alright, Mitchell?”_

_“Yeah. What’s up George?”_

_“Uh, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. And I don’t mean Annie.”_

_“You could say that.” Mitch replied as he shook it off and continued his da_ _y, unable to shake her out of his mind_ _._

_Nancy entered her flat, locking the door and cursing herself for allowing Mitchell to get that close. She could’ve ripped him to pieces if she felt so inclined, but she wanted to jump into his arms and fuck him_ _instead_ _. He gave her something to fight for._

_“Well, did you find out anything useful?” The voice start_ _l_ _ed her as she pulled out her daggers and held one to the figure’s throat._

_“What the fuck are you doing here?” She hissed, hiding her own emotions. She left her door locked when she left._

_“Checking on your progress._ _Put those bloody things away before you kill someone.” She reluctantly put them back in the holster and watched the figure as the light turned on. Conflicting emotions burdened her as she gripped the table._

_“I’m not bringing you Mitchell.”_

_“You must. He’s a monster! We had a deal!”_

_“The deal is off.” She snipped. “I will not put him in danger. If he’s a monster, then so am I. I know what I am and I knew it would come back to haunt me. I didn’t think it would be now.”_

_“Nancy, don’t let old feelings cloud your judgement. You know he’s a danger to society as are you, but with your help, we can eliminate him and his kind.”_ _She hesitated as he touched her face. He wasn’t messing around._

_“I won’t. You can have me, but leave Mitchell and the vampires alone! He’s changed.”_

_“Monsters don’t change!” He yelled, making the young woman flinch._

_“My answer is no.” She stated firmly. “I’m warning you now, he will exact his revenge shall you go through with this.”_

_“It’s always prettiest after the fall, isn’t it?” He whispered and left._


	3. Chapter 3

_“Mitchell, who was that blonde woman?” Georg_ _e_ _kept asking as they entered the flat. Annie appeared, interested by the question._

_“What blonde woman?”_

_“Just… an old friend. Well, old lover actually_ _._ _She didn’t always look like that.” Mitchell replied lowly._

_“What? How does one just_ _happen to_ _spontaneously change their appearance?” George squeaked, making Annie and Mitchell look at him_ _. Mitchell shook his head._

_“It doesn’t matter. I have a feeling she’s in trouble.”_

_“Mitchell, how do you know she’s not working for the bad guys? I mean, no offense. We don’t know her, but she sounds dangerous and her involvement back in your life like this can’t be good._ _What’s your history with this girl anyway?” Annie asked, curious._

_Mitchell grabbed his cup of tea and sat down, George and Annie sitting across from him. They could tell he was trying to find a fitting explanation_ _, but one didn’t come._

_“She and I have a complicated but understanding relationship. I met her at a gala ball about a century ago, less than that actually._ _A year before I went to war. This was 1916._ _She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on at that time. Dark hair, a beautiful_ _complexion_ _, a stare that could murder._ _She had a line of suitors, but her focus landed on me. To this day, I still don’t understand why. The last time I saw her, it was shortly before I left to fight in the first world war in a pub. I danced with her and gave her a ring on a chain she still wears. She’s like a ghost and just seeing her brought back feelings I thought were buried after I became a vampire.”_ _He sighed and sat back._

_“Do you think she’s been waiting for you to return?” Annie piped up._

_“Why would she? I’m just an Irish boy who went to war for what? To come back as a monster who destroys innocent lives?”_ _Mitch scoffed and took a long sip of tea._

_“Mitch, you’re not a monster. You’re trying to be different. More human, like the rest of us.”_ _George offered. “In fact, why don’t you bring her by the flat and we can meet her?”_

_“Oh no. That’s not a good idea._ _”_

_“And why not? It’s only fair, Mitchell!” Annie protested. Mitch groaned. He lost this one before he even tried to debate._

_“Alright, let me speak to her and see if she’ll agree. No promises.”_

 

_Lucy_ _Jaggat_ _sat at her computer, typing away. She hadn’t heard anyone approach._

_“Will you please tell your boy to back down? I’m not going to do this.”_

_Lucy jumped upon seeing Nancy leaning against her desk, arms crossed. A confused look came across the woman’s face as she stood._

_“Why? You agreed to the deal we set-”_

_“Deal’s off. I won’t have you harming Mitchell or anyone. What are you trying to prove? That we can be cured? You’re full of bullshit is what you are.”_

_Lucy opened her mouth then closed it again. She had no argument and gently put her hands up._

_“If you feel so strongly, then perhaps we should approach it differently.”_

_Nancy’s eyes went dark as she lifted Lucy against the wall by her throat, anger boiling._

_“I will NOT do this! I will not put_ _h_ _im through the torture you’ve put me through!” She tossed the woman across the room, lamps crashing to the floor in p_ _ieces and papers flying everywhere. “You can’t force your agenda or Kemp’s for that matter.”_ _She calmed herself enough for her eyes to return to normal, but her anger still seethed._

_“Kemp does as I tell him. You know that better than anyone.”_

_“I did not agree to blowing up a funeral home with a bunch of vampires in it. Don’t do this or I Tell him everything. I mean everything.”_

_“Nancy, you’re our property. Don’t forget that. We can kill you just as easily.” Lucy replied, slowly standing._

_“You can try.” Nancy growled and left, needing to warn Mitch before it was too late._


End file.
